Watch out
by kstutely.ks
Summary: The cimorelli girls are added, one difference with this cisco from the flash is DOC. Everyone else is the same. Watch out is based on two kids from England who has transferred to Nashville high school who are agents and they fight bad guys in their spare time.
1. pilot

NOTE: THIS IS A CHAPTER THAT GIVES YOU GUYS INFORMATION ON SOME OF THE CHARACTER'S LIFE...

 **Dani P.O.V**

I'm a different type of girl to my sisters and my friends. Im crazy, funny and more out of this world than most girls, im nothing like my sister Lauren she is perfect, everything she does boys would be in love with her. I get bullied a lot by people, some people that were called "my friends" and some people that I don't even know they call themselves fans but to me they are worthless people wasting their own time but everything that they say is true.

Its a school day...

"Dannniii" a deep voice comes yelling into my room.

"Ok!" I yelled back at the deep voice.

I left my room and followed the yelling voice downstairs.

"Alex do you really have to shout that loud I was only 3 meters away from you, im not deaf you know". I said while yelling at him.

"Well we have to go to school and like always you are holding us back" Alex said in his deep voice.

We go to Nashville public high school me, Lauren and Alex, Katherine is training to be a teacher at the school, an English teacher I think it's pretty cool and maybe I can get free lunch, who knows.

Like I said before everyone is in love with Lauren, boys when they look at me and they think im a freak show due to what i wear.

We got to the school and straight away Mr Higgins, our head teacher, was on the tannoy addressing us about an assembly that was going to be happening during period one. I was happy that I get to miss science because its hard, I like it don't get me wrong it's fun and all but the teacher makes it hard for us to learn but then again its not always the teachers fault, the students are to blame as well look at the kids in the class they are so rude sometimes I just want to punch them in the face and tell them to shut up so I can learn.

* * *

 **Head teacher (Mr Higgins) P.O.V**

Three new kids are joining the school today.

I used the tannoy to address the whole school about an assembly that was going to happen during period one.

The bell goes for the lesson's to start, teachers started bringing the students to the auditorium, I keep thinking to myself about how I was going to introduce the new kids to the school without any hate.

Looking at some of their faces i could see that they wasn't happy and some was but it wasn't about missing lessons, it was to introduces these three students that moved recently from England.

" Hello Nashville high school" speaking into the mic very nervously.

"Good morning Mr Higgins! Good morning school!" said the whole school loudly but very tired.

"Today we are very pleased to introduce three new students and no before you ask its not Justin Bieber I still haven't changed my mind I still hate him. They have been transferred from England and im happy to introduce Kieran, Josh and Kai. They are going to tell you a bit about themselves and what brings them to our fine school".

Once I had finished I could how see how scared these new kids were when they was going to introduce themselves to their new school.

* * *

 **Kieran P.O.V**

Im not a normal kid, I grew up in London, England but recently I moved to USA to live with my grandparents because my dad can not look after me anymore. My mum died of cancer when I was four years old I don't really know much about her but I do one thing and that she was an amazing strong and anytime someone asks me who the most strongest person in the world I will say my mum because she had to try and beat the cancer but she lost the fight but she sill remind in my heart like any other person that I have lost in my life. I grew up deaf since I was born and I also suffer from acne since I was 11 years old it has started to go away after a long battle of getting rid of the scars but it going and my face is fading back to the way it was before this whole thing happened.

Well the head teacher address the whole school about an assembly that was going to happen during period one.

" Hello Nashville high school" said Mr Higgins speaking into the mic very nervously.

"good morning Mr Higgins! Good morning school!" said the whole school loudly but very tired.

"Today we are very pleased to introduce three new students and no before you ask its not Justin Bieber I still haven't changed my mind I still hate him. They have been transferred from England and im happy to introduce Kieran, Josh and Kai. They are going to tell you a bit about themselves and what brings them to our fine school". Said Mr Higgins.

Once sir had finish, I was so scared I begun to think to myself these people are bigger than people in my old school back in England.

"Hello Nashville high school im Kieran and as Mr Higgins has said I just recently been transferred from England and today im just going to talk to guys about me and what brings me to this school. Well growing up I didn't have great life, bullied by lots of people, I grow up without a mum because she had died from cancer when I was four years old. I had to move to the U.S.A with my grandparents due to my dad not being able to look after me (I started to tell my story of life which looking on people's face it was getting boring). I never really understood the reason why but I do speak to him once in a while just to tell him that im fine and doing well. I grew up as a deaf kid I was bullied my whole life due to being deaf, now hmm I don't really know what to say just apart from the fact that I hope I can make some new friends while im on a journey to get top grades at this school".

Let me tell you a bit about my friends Kai, he is tall and stocky for his age, back in London he was the captain of the rugby team he was a beast like Brock Lesnar in a MMA steel cage. He has green eyes and brown hair he gets more chicks than a farm its a frieze because Kai has chicks going after him all the time but now we are in America I think he is going to find it hard getting girls.

Now on to josh I'm not going to lie his not really a friend to me all he does and wants to do is be like me everywhere I go his there I go toilet his there I want to go home every corner of my eye his there he is scary and needs to take a chill pill. He thinks his good at football the only reason he is it's because of me if I didn't help him and teach him skills he would be never be as good as he is today. He thinks his buff but girl as friend all said his ugly like burnt pancake, now moving on I have know something about josh for a very long time he has a dirty secret that im not allowed to tell, Kai doesn't even know about it but anytime Josh gets heavy on my shoulder I will expose him and his life will be over.

Now it's their turn to talk to the school I feel they are going to find it hard like I will.

After josh and Kai had spoken we when to the next lesson surprisingly we wasn't in the same class as I made my way through the classroom door I could see all the kid were looking at me and was talking about me I didn't know what to do. It was English, my teacher introduced me to the class.

"Class lets welcome Kieran into our English class family" said teacher to the class of 11nv4.

"Hello Kieran im Mr Landan im the head of English and you have me once a week but your regular teacher is Mr José who is a really good teacher and looking at your grades Kieran I can say that Mr José will be a good help to really achieve your possible grade which is an A*". Said Mr Landan in high confidence.

He told me I had to sit next to this red headed girl named Dani, I could hear the people started to really make annoying sounds about the girl I was sitting next to.

"Hi im Kieran and I guess your name's Dani right" I said nervously.

"Wow. Kid, you have real guts to be talking to me, im a freak show to every boy". Said Dani very hurtful.

" I don't think your a freak show any boy would be lucky to have you as a friend and even more" I said speaking the truth.

She gave me a look, a look that i never seen before it was a long scare with a broken, happy face.

" No boy has every said that to me, did someone tell you to say that because like I said im a freak show so to save you and your time, leave me alone, im not a type of girl for any one". Again having that hurtful tone while she was speaking.

" Why you being like that I'm being nice I don't know what's happened before I joined this school? But if I see a special girl i will tell them how special they are and you are one in every way possible". I said while turning bright red like a cherry.

* * *

 **Dani P.O.V**

Sitting in that assembly was so long but new kids hey. It wont be long until lying stories are going to be told to them.

I got to class within a couple of minutes the new kid walks through the classroom door i could see all the kid were looking at him and was talking about him I didn't know what to do.

Next thing I knew he had to sit next to me, I could hear the people started to really make annoying sounds about me. I was really embarrassed by this whole thing. These kids really need a life.

Suddenly to my confusion the kid starts to talk to me.

"Hi im Kieran and I guess your name's Dani right" he said nervously.

I said to him trying not be hurtful in anyway "Wow. Kid you have real guts to be talking to me, im a freak show to every boy".

" I don't think your a freak show any boy would be lucky to have you as a friend and even more" He said I didn't know if he was joking or being serious but in my mind i was thinking whatever still doesn't change the fact that im a freak show to every person, boy or girl. Im a freak, everyone said i am. I started to look at him, his different something about him turns my stomach happy no one has ever don't that to me.

" No boy has ever said that to me, did someone tell you to say that because like I said im a freak show so to save you and your time, leave me alone, im not a type of girl for any one". Again I tried not be hurtful in anyway.

" Why you being like that I'm being nice I don't know what's happened before I joined this school? But if I see a special girl I will tell them how special they are and you are one in every way possible". He said while turning bright red like a cherry.

"Aww your cute,... But what was really cute is when you turn red like a cherry". I couldn't believe I just said that I felt really embarrassed.

He looked at me and smiled, I looked at him and returned a smile. I couldn't believe I said that but at least I felt good about saying that. I couldn't lie he did look cute when he turn red.

5 minutes until break time...

"Hey Dani would you like to get lunch with me at lunchtime". Kieran was looking straight into my eyes when saying them words I was lost in his beautiful brownish green eyes.

I was choking on words before in could even speak a boy in my class said to Kieran that I'm not worth his time.

"Oi little man, this girl is not worth your time she is nothing and is worth not knowing, she is sick woman, in her head she is mental.{he turns to me and asked me}how can you like rock music its so depressing?." said the boy

"Hey man I'm not little and rock music is not depressing. Let me ask you something do you like Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana?." Kieran said to Zay the captain of the soccer team.

I couldn't help but smile at the way Kieran help back me up, it was so cute but I hardly know him but I think its a break through I think I got myself a proper friend since Joan and Michelle.

Zay replied " Yeah and what's that to do with what we are talking about?."

Kieran said to Zay in a funny manner "Well dumbass, Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana is rock music so basically your depressing because you listen to rock music and you don't even know it, so next time you want to come here think about what you going to say."

Zay was lost of words and the expression on his face looked like he was going to cry like a baby.

"Don't cry Zay, truth is truth, know your facts next time." I said.

I couldn't believe what Kieran had done for me I was feeling good inside that it made me smile in front of Kieran. He than re asked his question.

"Do u want to get lunch with me" Kieran ask with a smile on his face.

I replied with a simple answer "Yes".


	2. lunch-time horror

Dani and Kieran are having lunch in the dining hall, it was a 75 by 55 feet square room it was beautiful like Dani's eyes. Before Kieran could speak a boy called Jon came over and started to talk to them.

"Hello" said Jon

"Hello" Dani and Kieran said

"What you guys doing" he said

"Just eating lunch what about you" Kieran asked.

"Looking for friends im lonely and I understand that your new to this school along with your friends, talking about friends where are they"

"Your looking for friends. You know you can be our friend we have nothing against having new friends" said Dani.

Kieran was about to speak until his friends josh and Kai came over and asked about his new friends.

Kieran introduces his new friends "Guys this is Dani and this is Jon. Dani, Jon this is Josh and Kai I know that you know who they are but I like to introduce people properly you know."

Next thing you knew a firework was blasting into the dining hall with a message saying we are coming for you Kieran.

* * *

 **Kieran P.O.V**

So it's lunchtime and im eating my lunch with Dani and than this kid called Jon came over to us and started talking he seemed nice and I think he was looking for people to talk to.

"Hello" said Jon

"Hello" Dani and I said

"What you guys doing" he said

"Just eating lunch what about you" I asked.

"Looking for friends im lonely and I understand that your new to this school along with your friends, talking about friends where are they" said Jon

"Your looking for friends. You know you can be our friend we have nothing against having new friends" said Dani.

I was about to speak until my friends Josh and Kai came over and asked about my new friends.

I introduces my new friends to my old friends "Guys this is Dani and this is Jon. Dani, Jon this is Josh and Kai I know that you know who they are but I like to introduce people properly you know." suddenly a blasting firework comes in with a message saying "We Are Coming For You Kieran."

I didn't know what to do I was feeling scared, I was looking at Kai and we both left the hall without giving a reason for our actions to leave. I was looking back at my friends I didn't know what to say to them when i get back to them.

I ran out of the school along with Kai and we was pick up by DOC, a person in our life that has kept us safe from danger, in a Lamborghini aventador lp700-4 gran turismo.

That car is going to be mine when I leave school and start college, that red sports car is a fine model and i cant wait until its mine.

Doc got us into the car and explained to us what is going on,

"You guys are under attack by Black Star and his men, we both know how dangerous he really is with his men especially Big Toney."

"Fuck! (the fear starts to creep in I was feeling the pressure to take him down)". I said in real fear anger.

"Kieran your not alone in this im not in this for nothing you know". Kai said like a father to me.

"We need a plan to take them down do u think junior is going to help us and the English service team."

"I'm not sure Kieran but I think the English service team is going to help us 100% we know you can do it, you are not an agent for us for no reason, you and kai are our youngest client and we know you get the job done weather its takes you a year or a couple of hours. (the motor was getting faster and faster) we can get Mackenzie to help us from the English service if you would want that. After all they are on the same mission as us and that's why they landed earlier this morning. So do you want that? " said DOC.

I replied with a simple three letter word "Yes".

The mission was under way soon as Mackenzie got to the hide out of DOC place, Mackenzie was a typical teenager just like me and Kai. She was the same age as us and she is the best service partner to help us with missions like this. I don't think I've told you that im a secret agent for DOC along with Kai. We are the two youngest agents to join the programme this is the real reason i had to leave England because of my service to DOC this is mine and Kai's job we had to leave. I don't know why Josh left England he had no reason but something odd and DOC is onto him. My father is in USA with me but is in a place were he is protected from all of this I don't want him to get hurt and my mum did die of cancer. So growing up like this has to be the best thing I could think of im so glad i met DOC when I did.

"So how we going to do this we cant just go straight into their place and start flying bullets at them." said Mackenzie.

"You evil person that what i wanted to do from the start(Kai turns his head to Kieran)" he said looking angry that Mackenzie had ruin the plan.

DOC looks at us and just gave us a nod and than he said "If you have to kill them than do it but try and not kill Black Star we need him for questioning, we need to know who he is and why does he want to kill you or hurt or what ever he is trying to do and we need to know who this Big Toney is and why is he after you."

Me, Kai and Mackenzie nodded at DOC and we left with complete silence. we had to take the red Ferrari 458 Italia, a new car that DOC had recently brought, which I got to drive. Mackenzie got to drive the blue Bugatti EB110 and Kai got to drive a purple Lamborghini Huracan. All the cars we got to drive never have I and Kai had such privilege to drive amazing cars.

We left we had to 45 minutes until lunch was over this has become a lunchtime horror for me and Kai.

I could see in Kai's and Mackenzie's that they are ready to do this and that they want to get back into what they were signed to do and that's to save people's life. I'm not an agent for any stupid reasons im doing this to make people happy to be in a safe world.

I got into the red Ferrari 458 Italia , started the engine and took off. behind me was Kai in his purple Lamborghini Huracan and than it was Mackenzie with her blue Bugatti EB110. We was diving at 150MPH all across California Sacramento just to get this mission done. I was feeling so happy that I was getting a chance to drive this sick car. Once we had reached our destination in Salinas, California we went to DOC's abandoned beach house. We had got our ID and weapons. We got back into the cars and drove for 25 minutes to the destination where Black Star and his men were.

Mackenzie got out of her car and went to the house that they was out and look through the window. She sent a signal to us saying that they was inside the building planning to do something. Me and Kai got out of the car with our weapons, my weapon was Steyr M1912 and Kai's weapon was two combat knives. Mackenzie weapons was a poket knife and CZ 805 BREN.

I busted the door with my foot, to my shock that Black Star was standing there with a flamethrower I managed to move out of the way before I got hit. The flame of that gun I was so happy that I did move because my skin would have melted like a ice cream on a hot day. I shot him with two bullets in the arm hoping that he would drop the flamethrower. But it made him very angry and was showing rage i kept shooting at him in the leg, stomach and i shot one of his ears off. He drops the gun and i arrest him taking him to my car. He was covered in blood I clean him up and put in the passage seat of my car. Kai and Mackenzie had went inside fighting off the men and in the corner of my eye I saw Big Toney. I quickly reloaded my gun and went after the son of a bitch.

I followed him in an alley between a Chinese food shop and chip and burger shop. Wow talk about amazing food I was drooling over the smell of the food. Once I had finished I continued my work.

I pointed my gun at Toney and shouted

"Don't move!"

" You aren't going to shoot me you don't have the balls to do it" said Big Toney smiling.

As Big Toney had finished what he said to me I had the balls to shoot him.

I shoot him right in the left side of his face but he still managed to get away for safety. I tried to go after him but Black Star men came and started shooting so I took cover and stared to fire at them.

Kai came after them and killed them with this knives.

"Black Star escaped and got away" Kai said

"Great and Big Toney also got away but no doubt that he will be going to a hospital to get his face checked out, I might of shot him in the face." I said

"it's ok lets get back to Mackenzie she is properly wondering where we are."

* * *

 **Kai P.O.V**

Wow that was a hard job that I've ever done the job was not done so it's a round two. While Kieran went after Big Toney me and Mackenzie was taking on Black Star and his men, this was not some normal shooting battle this felt like a war. Grenades was being thrown, bullets flying, Mackenzie was keeping them on attack while I tried to go behind some of Black Star's men. I go behind one and slice their throat open. The blood was pouring out like water coming from a tap. I was really enjoying my job that I love doing, me and Mackenzie was having fun killing all the bad guys and while doing this. I found something a picture with a old blood stain. I couldn't believe it, I knew this most be someone that knows Black Star and I killed every man apart from Black star who managed to get away. I got a towel and put the picture in the towel as evidence as who he could be and the way to do that is to get the blood simple tested and to see who this person could be. I went to find Kieran, he was in an alley between two food centres that was taking my breathe away. I could see that he was fighting off two members of Black star men. I helped Kieran out by killing them.

"Black star got away" I was disappointed to tell my partner in crime that news but when he told me that Big Toney got away I knew that the job wasn't going to get done with just us three.

"Kieran I found something out, evidence to give to DOC" I said.

"Well why the fuck are we still standing here lets give the evidence in and hope that the out come is going to stop all this shit." I could see in Kieran's eyes that he is happy that another job is going to get done. I know for a fact that Kieran sign up to make all people happy and safe from danger.

We went back to our cars and drove back to DOC'S hide out. Once we had reached DOC I got out of my car and unlocked the security lock with my fingerprint.

I ran up to DOC office that was a fully glassed area bigger than a normal classroom size. I walked in and put the picture covered with old stained blood that was in an evidence bag. DOC took it and it had to under go a process to find out who's blood this is.

"The process is going to take at least 4-8 hours you and Kieran should get to school, lunch is finishing in 20 minutes. Do you and Kieran want a lift back to school in my new Ford gt 2015 model?"

"DOC you do know a way to cheer us up after the day me and Kieran had. Yeah why not, lets go than."

We got down stairs to DOC's new Ford GT 2015 model, my heart was racing that car was like a dream came true I don't think I've mentioned this but DOC is the richest SOB(Son Of a Bitch) me and Kieran knows. We get paid for the job we do but really we are doing to save life's and to make the world a better place.

When we was about to leave Mackenzie asked what can she do

"Well Mackenzie I've got a job for you get the range rover in the purple shed your going to school."

Me and Kieran couldn't help but laugh Mackenzie hates school and she never been to school.

"I don't mean learn in the school she is going to work there and keep an eye on you boys so if anything does happen you wont have to show everyone who you are and who you work for."

We sprinted in the car at 125 MPH and we got to school in time before the whistle went for the lesson to happen. I had to run to P.E and Kieran had to run to maths,

"Today is an ending, Tomorrow is an mission, the Future is an awakening." DOC said as his boys left to find there classes and Mackenzie to work as a cleaner within the school and to keep a close eye on the boys.

"There is something about Josh that bothers me the most, he makes my skin cruel and I will found out what it is and put a stop to it once and for all." DOC said to himself looking at Kieran from his car.


End file.
